leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
基兰/技能数据
}} Abilities . |firstname = Time Bomb |firstinfo = (Active): Zilean places a time-delayed bomb on a target, whether ally or enemy. The bomb will detonate after 4 seconds, dealing magic damage to all surrounding enemies. The bomb will detonate immediately if the holder dies or if another bomb is placed on them. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 700 *'Explosion radius:' 330 (estimated) |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Time Bomb is a targeted ability that places a time-delayed bomb on a target unit. After 4 seconds the bomb explodes and deals magic damage to all enemy units in a radius around the target. * * * * If a is placed on a unit that is in stealth, the bomb will not be visible to the enemy team. * Since V1.0.0.138, the true damages that indicate the ticking of the bomb has been removed, the red numbers, 4, 3, 2, 1, that pop up each second is purely indicative about the detonation time. That means the countdown will no longer attract aggro from minion when placed on the enemy champion, but it will still draw turret aggro. If an enemy champion with the debuff dies before the bomb detonates, Zilean will not be granted kill assist credit. * Previously, placing a on an ally who already has an enemy Zilean's bomb on them would negate the first bomb, or vice versa. Now, the first bomb will detonate instantly no matter whether the bomb belongs to ally or enemy. * The detonation damage of the can interrupt the enemy champion from channeling the capture point in Dominion. * If a target with debuff takes lethal, not revivable damage before the bomb is over, the bomb detonates instantly. If the target takes lethal damage and enters a reviving process through or , the bomb will be negated like most debuffs. |secondname = Rewind |secondinfo = (Active): Upon activation, all of Zilean's other abilities' cooldowns are refreshed by 10 seconds. Rewind does not affect itself or summoner spells. *'Cost:' 50 mana |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Rewind is a self-target ability that refreshes all of Zilean's champion ability cooldowns by 10 seconds, except for Rewind itself. *Rewind does not affect summoner spell or item active cooldowns. * Rewind cannot be learned at Level 1. |thirdname = Time Warp |thirdinfo = (Active): Zilean slows an enemy champion's movement speed or increases an allied champion's movement speed by 55% for a few seconds. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Cooldown:' 20 seconds *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Time Warp is a targeted ability that increases or decreases a target champion's movement speed by 55%, depending on whether the target was an ally or enemy. |ultiname = Chrono Shift |ultiinfo = (Active): Marks a target ally champion or himself with a protective time rune for 7 seconds. If the target takes lethal damage during this time, instead of dying, they become untargetable and remain in stasis for 2 seconds, then return to life, regaining health. *'Cooldown:' 180 seconds *'Range:' 780 (estimated) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Chrono Shift is a targeted ability that buffs a target allied champion. If the target dies within 7 seconds after cast, the target will not die but instead become untargettable for 2 seconds, after which the champion regains health. * will not activate if the holder is killed by the Nexus Obelisk. * will always take precedence over other revival abilities, like and . * Revival from will remove the invulnerability granted to the recipient when a nexus is being destroyed, which means bot champions can still damage the recipient and even kill them after victory or defeat is announced. }} Category:英雄技能数据